


i am not your enemy

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Platonic Analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Logan thinks that Patton hates him, but he couldn't be more wrong.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	i am not your enemy

Logan was certain that his counterpart hated him, so he closed off his heart and allowed it to be that way. It wasn’t as though the logical side wanted to be cold towards Patton, but if the moral side was going to be that way towards him, then so be it. He preferred to be on his own, anyways. Well, for the most part.

Sometimes Virgil would sneak into his room in the middle of the night, when Logan was still up planning and working, and just sit in the corner, listening to the lo-fi music that he’d play and the occasional moments where he’d speak to himself. He began setting pillows and blankets in that corner for the anxious side, just in case, and it became an almost nightly thing. And his relationship with Roman remained rocky, as usual. Especially since Logan had begun tolerating the presence of Janus and Remus, who he found to be quite intriguing in their own ways.

Still, Patton’s apparent distaste towards him left a sour taste in his mouth, though he tried to push any semblance of that feeling as far down as he could. Sometimes during their meetings he’d notice Patton’s gaze towards him, and find himself wanting to sink out into the safety of his own room, but he knew he couldn’t leave Virgil alone like he had once before. So he stayed, doing his best to not be disruptive or be noticed by Patton. Most of the time, it worked, and he was able to return to his place of solace without much fanfare (oh, how he hated the fanfare that played when Roman decided to barge in with new ideas). 

When Patton insisted that all of the sides eat meals together, Logan tried to come up with any number of excuses. He thought he could claim that he has no need to eat, but he knew that the others had seen him enjoy food on numerous occasions, so that was out of the question. He tried arguing that his eating schedule was different than theirs and he didn’t want to disrupt any of them, but it still failed.

And so, every night at dinner, he found himself sitting beside Patton, gripping his utensils tightly so as to contain any emotions of hurt or anger that would rise up every time Patton asked him to pass a dish or his opinions on the food. Logan’s responses were always curt and to the point, and he noticed a flash of something in Patton’s eyes each time they interacted, and wanted to ignore it. He really wanted to. But he couldn’t.

One night, he was the one washing the dishes from their meal, and had figured that all of the other sides had gone to their rooms or spaces. But when he turned around from the sink, drying his hand, he was startled to see Patton sitting on the counter, eyes focused on him, a blank expression on the moral side’s face.

“Oh, Patton. I didn’t know you were there,” he said, eyes trailing down to focus on drying the spaces between each of his fingers. He hung the towel up once he was done, then glanced at Patton again. “Was there something you needed?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Patton mused playfully, a smile teasing at the corners of his mouth; this movement confused Logan, but he shook off the feeling it brought to him. Patton hopped down from the sink, eyes still focused on the logical side. “Do you have anything you need to tell _me_?” Logan blinked at the question.

“I don’t believe so, I think I’ve alerted you to everything needed for the tasks we need to do over the next few days—”

“No, not for work, Logan,” Patton interrupted, quirking an eyebrow up, a hint of a teasing tone behind his usual voice. “You’ve been avoiding my gaze and haven’t spoken to me much lately.”

“Well, I figured that since you find me, what’s the word, invasive and heartless, perhaps? ...I did not want to bother you,” Logan mused, watching as Patton’s expression turned from playful to horrified.

“What!? I don’t think that! What made you think that way, Lo?” He asked, hands reaching out to hug Logan, who flinched back, his hips hitting the counter.

“You have been rather cold to me lately, Patton. And you have been paying a lot of attention to Janus and Remus lately, so I figured…” he trailed off, not sure of where the rest of his sentence was going. Once again, he found the need to push down the emotions that were coursing through him. “Was I wrong in my assumptions?”

“Yes, Logan, you were,” Patton’s voice was low and soft, and it startled the logical side to hear the clearly Dad voice directed towards him. He had heard Patton use this voice towards almost every other side, mostly Virgil and Roman, but he had never been on the receiving end, and it made him want to curl up into a blanket with hot cocoa. “I’m so sorry that I’ve treated you this way, Lo.” Patton’s voice was soothing and Logan barely registered the hands that snaked around his waist, a hand guiding his head onto a shoulder padded with a hoodie sleeve, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding; he wondered how long it had been trapped inside his lungs.

“Why?” Logan managed to get out, still forcing his emotions down, afraid that if he spoke too much or made a movement it would be the wrong one, and he’d be left alone in the kitchen with nothing to hold on to.

“I think…” Patton started, drawing his words out, being patient with them. “I think that I was scared of my own feelings. I wasn’t… repressing them, but… I’m scared of what they could mean.” Logan wanted to ask more, wanted to demand to know what these feelings were, but he just adjusted the way he was standing so he fit a little better in Patton’s arms.

“What are your feelings?” Logan finally asked, his voice quaking more than he had anticipated. He pulled back from Patton’s shoulder, meeting the other’s eyes. But he didn’t really expect Patton to answer the question; if the moral side was anything like him (which, logically speaking, they were all aspects of Thomas…), then Patton would hold in his feelings, push them down, and never speak of this again.

“It’s… hard to explain, Logan. And, as I said, I don’t know what they could mean for… everything,” he said, but he continued, not giving Logan time to respond. “I think, if I had to say what my feelings are… it’s that I’m in love with you, Logan.”

“What…?” Logan was sure that he was hearing things or perhaps he was sleeping, or maybe this was a trick of Janus’, meant to throw him off so that they could all rest. There was no way that Patton…

Was there? The gazes, the upset looks after Logan looked away, the hesitation at even touching him… could that have all been pointing him towards the fact that Patton was in love with him?

“Lo?” Patton’s voice was calling him back to reality, but he was still trying to sort through this information, and how _he_ felt. Logan had pushed his emotions down for so long that he was no longer sure of what he felt or when or _how long_ but it suddenly became abundantly clear as to what the answer to it all was.

“Sorry, uh,” Logan cleared his throat, looking at Patton’s eyes again. “Feelings are… not easy for me, Patton, but I believe,” he brought one of his hands up to adjust his glasses, then tilted his head to the side as he adjusted Patton’s as well. “I believe that I am in love with you as well. Though, the implications of this…” He pursed his lips in thought, and then realized that Patton had tears in his eyes. “Oh. Um,” Logan brought a finger up to swipe the tears out of Patton’s eyes, earning a slight giggle from the moral side.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect you to say it back,” he explained. Logan let his hand trail down Patton’s face, letting it hold onto the cheek. “Implications, you said?”

“Ah. Yes. Two sides entering into a romantic relationship might… affect Thomas, though in what ways I am unsure,” he began, then Patton raised an eyebrow.

“But Roman and Virgil have been together for a while, and I haven’t noticed anything different going on,” he said, earning a bewildered look from Logan.

“What? I was not aware of this—” Logan said, confused as his mind tried to think back on if Virgil had ever said anything or if he had noticed any interactions between the (apparent) couple. But he was oblivious if anything had occurred, and he wondered if he was a poor friend to Virgil or just wrapped up in his own thoughts too often to notice the goings-on of those around him. “Well… then if their… coupling… has not impacted anything, it would not be, erm, terrible if _we_ were to… uh…” he trailed off, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

“Logan, are you trying to ask me to be your boyfriend?” Patton asked, a hint of teasing in his voice, but he was turning pink as well. “Because if you are, then my answer is yes.”

“Ah, good. Yes. Excellent. Um,” he cleared his throat, suddenly realizing that he was still puzzled into Patton’s arms, his body heating up. “I do not know how to proceed with this.”

“Hmm,” Patton mused, a smile tugging at his lips. “Well, we could go on a date, for starters. Though, I think, maybe an even better start would be to have our first kiss.”

“O-Oh, right,” Logan cleared his throat again, his eyes sweeping over Patton’s lips. “D-Do you want me to kiss you?”

“I would be delighted, Logan,” Patton said, his voice quiet again, and Logan pressed their foreheads together. They inhaled together, and then, as if they had done so a million times prior, they kissed, their lips swiping across each other.

Logan felt a rising up of his emotions, unsure of what he was feeling or how long he had been feeling it, but he knew better now than to force those sentiments down. Instead, he allowed himself to bask in the knowledge that he was loved, and that he was capable of loving.


End file.
